Epic Mina Mouse
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: It has been a while since the Phantom Blot and the Mad Doctor's tricks were in Wasteland. Mickey Mouse hadn't even visited in a while either. Now, he has a daughter named Mina Mouse, who keeps a curious and fun nature about her. But when an argument with her parents drives her away on a late night stroll, she finds herself getting sucked into Wasteland herself. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

After fixing Mean Street South's Train Station clock…after ringing the bell over the fire station…the door was unlocked. The hidden door above the fire station on Mean Street South, that everyone's favorite mouse stood before, with the lucky rabbit of a brother beside him. They stared for a moment, thinking to what this room will look like once they crossed the threshold.

"Well," The mouse spoke up, making the rabbit look at him. "You first, Oswald."

"You did the work, Mick. You should go first!" Oswald the Lucky Rabbit declared as he looked back at the door, seeing the little gold plague on the front of it. There was writing on it, but it was so faded away that the rabbit couldn't even see the words let alone read it now. But recognized the plague.

Mickey Mouse took a deep breath and let a shaking hand grasp the doorknob. This was it. No turning back now. He slowly turned the door and pushed the door opened.

* * *

Minnie Mouse was sitting on the couch reading a good book when some music started playing upstairs. It was thundering through the ceiling above her as the young female mouse placed a bookmark on the page she was on and slammed it shut right as her husband walked in from the front door.

"Mickey, she's at it again!" Minnie yelled in frustration. "She keeps blaring that music so loud, I'm surprised she has any hearing left!"

"Min, relax," Mickey Mouse said as he set down his briefcase by the sofa. "I'll go talk to her."

"You said that the last time and she still insists on having it that loud!"

Just then, the music stopped, making Mickey glance up for a moment, before hearing the voice of a young girl talking and giggling. "There."

"She's going to turn it back on once she's finished talking to Max," Minnie stated as Mickey walked across the room to head to the kitchen, stopping at what his wife said and looked at her confused. "He always calls at this time. Likes checking up on her I guess."

Mickey just sighed as he looked up to hear the sweet voice laughing, before looking back at his wife, seeing her trying to calm down before opening her book back up. He then switched gears and walked towards the stairs, heading up them and down the hall before he stopped in front of a pink door with little purple accents here and there.

"Hey, Max, I gotta go," he heard her delicate voice speak up from behind the door. "I have some homework to finish. Yeah, Disney High likes to push their students." Mickey couldn't help but chuckle at that statement.

He never went to the school because he was the founder of their world, the king, the mayor. Which sort of made Minnie the queen of this fine world. Yes, actual princes and princesses were roaming around, but it was still HIS kingdom. But Disney High School was created a while back. It was created for the kids of the cartoon characters in this world to go and learn about the high founder's accomplishments.

"Well, …they mention all but one…" Mickey said at the thought of Wasteland, the world where forgotten toons go, which was ruled by Mickey's half-brother (but a brother nonetheless) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. It had been a while since his first two visits to Wasteland, trying to protect it for Oswald and the other forgotten toons.

"Talk at the Cartoon Reunion?" The voice spoke up again, shaking Mickey out of his frenzy as he opened the door and walked into her room, grinning at a young female mouse that looked no more than 16, with her phone in hand and her earbuds in her mouse ears. She had shoulder-length black hair and side-parted bangs as well as the rest of her fur, which was consisted of ink and paint. Her pink lips were forming a smile for a moment before she looked over at Mickey, seeing his blue eyes looking at her with her sparkling in the lighting of her room.

It was a simple room, with a desk, a bed, a vanity table with some makeup on it, and a dresser. There was a closet that was off to the left-hand side, by the window. The walls were pink with some wall art of daisies and roses in some corners, as well as a framed family photo that hung right by her vanity table.

"I gotta go for sure now, Max," she began. "My dad just walked in. Talk later, bye." She then hung up the phone and pulled her earbuds out of her ears before getting up from her bed and rushing over to Mickey, hugging him. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, hon," said Mickey in response as they hugged for a moment, before pulling away after about a minute. "Your mother was complaining about your music being too loud again."

"Oh," the girl said with her smile fading into that of a nervous grin. "Sorry?"

"You promised me you'd turn it down next time!"

"I was getting ready to when Max called!"

Mickey just rolled his eyes, for he's heard this before. But the last time she said her friend Gema called. "Mina Marie Mouse,"

"I know, I say that all the time! But this time I was!" The young mouse, Mina, declared.

"I believe you, just make sure you do it right away next time," Mickey stated with a chuckle. "I could hear it when I walked in downstairs!"

"Oh, I take it you just got back from your latest movie shoot?" asked Mina with a smile.

"Yeah, I did. Don't change the subject!" This made the young teen mouse groan as she flopped down on her bed. "I know we've raised you to be more considerate! Your mom is trying to read!"

"I thought she was in this next movie with you?" Mina stated as she stayed on her back, looking at the pattern on the ceiling.

"Again, stop changing the subject."

"I'm sorry," Mina finally sat up and looked up at her father. "I'll turn it down next time."

"Thank you," Mickey exclaimed as he went to leave but stopped. "How was school?" this made Mina perk up.

"You never ask me that," she spoke out with surprise.

"I know. It's because I'm always busy," Mickey spoke up as he walked in and closed her door to talk some more. "So, how was it?"

"It was good," the young mouse spoke as she started playing with the hem of her red mini-skirt, that stopped just above her knees, maybe a little less. "We're learning about grandpa now! How he created all this. It's incredibly was happens when you follow your heart."

"Yeah, it is," Mickey said with a smile as he sat down next to her. "I know it's hard, dear, being the daughter of the famous "Mickey Mouse", right?"

"Yeah, a little. But I've grown to accept it, dad! It's fine!" Mina exclaimed with a smile. Immediately, Mickey saw Oswald in his daughter's smile, seeing the uneasy nature in her eyes, which told the famous mouse the truth of how Mina felt.

"Mina," Mickey began as he sighed and looked away, which made Mina's smile faded as she looked at her father's sad nature all of a sudden. "I'm sorry you got put into this life."

"Dad, I said I was fine with it," Mina said, sounding a bit annoyed now.

"Don't lie, Mina! You know I hate that!" Mickey snapped and immediately said sorry afterward for doing so.

"I'm not lying!"

"But…" Mickey took a deep breath as he looked at his daughter, seeing the hurt and sorrow in her eyes still. "I can tell you are. What's really on your mind? What's wrong?"

Mina sighed stiffly through her nose out of annoyance as she stood up from her bed and walked to her dresser in front of her, before spinning back around and leaning her backside against it. "What's wrong is the constant celebrity treatment," she began as she finally caved in to tell her true feelings about the life she was born into. "Which I didn't mind when I was younger…but the novelty has worn off. And being labeled as this perfect picture that doesn't even exist! I try to keep the image I was born to have…but I can't keep it up anymore!"

"Mina, I—"

"I know this is your life, dad, and I accept that…but sometimes I wish I was…" Mina sighed as she looked over at the photo on her dresser of her and her best friend Gema Hedgehog at the local ice cream parlor down the street from the high school.

"You wish what?" Mickey spoke up, making Mina look back down at her feet then at her father again.

"Sometimes I wish I was in Wasteland," she finally said, making Mickey's eyes widen at the mention. "Professor Yen Sid told me about that place before you ask."

"Well, I want you to forget about it!" Mickey exclaimed as he stood up from Mina's bed.

"Why?" Mina asked curiously. "What's so bad of me knowing about Wasteland, where the forgotten toons go?"

"It's a dangerous place to be, Mina! Don't you EVER wish to go there again!" Mickey yelled before walked towards the door and opened it up. "I'll see you at dinner. Keep your music down." And with that he walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Whoa," Mina spoke as she let out a shaky breath. Her father had never snapped like that towards her. It was like she just mentioned some swear word that no Disney Cartoon Character should speak, which she had done, but that was beside the point. She immediately, out of a nervous habit, grabbed the painter's pallet charm that was on her necklace as she looked at her closed door.

"What's so bad about Wasteland?"

* * *

"She what?!" Minnie asked as she was making dinner, with Mickey's help.

"She mentioned Wasteland, and said she sometimes wished she was there instead!" Mickey exclaimed as she threw some of the meat into the pot that was in the sink and leaned against said kitchen item. "It's dangerous there, Minnie. I'm surprised Oswald manages the way he does."

"It can't be that dangerous, Mickey," Minnie said with a smirk.

"I should know, Min. I was there…TWICE!"

"But you survived and came back to me both times!" Mickey just scuffed with a small chuckle as he looked at his wife. "Don't you think it's time to tell her?"

"No! I don't want her getting any ideas!"

"But Mickey…!"

"I don't want her getting hurt!"

"She's going to find out about Oswald sooner or later!" Minnie exclaimed as she finished getting the lettuce and sour cream, as well as the cheese from the fridge.

"Minnie, I don't…" Mickey began before stopping his sentence as he looked at the doorway to the kitchen, which made Minnie look and see Mina standing there.

"Who's Oswald?" The teen mouse asked with concern.

"Uh, no one, sweetie," Mickey started. "Just go get cleaned up for…"

"Who's Oswald!?" Mina yelled this time.

"Mina Marie, you do NOT raise your voice towards us!" Minnie exclaimed as she wagged her finger at her daughter.

"Is he a forgotten toon? Does he need help or something?"

"Mina, stop it! Just go clean up for dinner and we'll talk later!" Mickey snapped, making Mina nod with a grin.

"Wow," she said. "Now I have another thing on my list of problems…being left in the dark!" She then turned around towards the front door, throwing on her golden yellow sneakers.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady!?" Minnie called out to her.

"I'm going for a walk to cool my head!" Mina yelled back before walking out the door, slamming it behind her, which made Mickey jump at the sudden sound.

"Dang it," he spoke, making Minnie look at him.

"It's your choice not to tell her, Mickey. I'm done trying to…"

"No, you're right," Mickey spoke as he looked up from the counter that he was leaning on. "It's time I told her the truth."

* * *

Mina walked down the streets, her phone in hand and earbuds in ears, listening to her music to calm down, as she found herself at Disney High's front doors. She sighed as she opened them, surprised to see that they were unlocked, and walked in.

She looked around, seeing the signs for school events like the upcoming school musical that her best friend Gema was in as the lead role, and another for a music competition that she was in for her singing and songwriting.

She continued down the hallway, not thinking or paying attention to where she was heading, as she took her earbuds out after stopping the song she had playing.

" _All the shine of a thousand spotlights/all the stars/we steal from the night sky will/never be enough/never be enough/towers of gold are still too little/these hands can hold the world but it'll never be enough/never be/enough…"_ She sang with elegance before finding herself in Master Yen Sid's lab, as he was fixing some parts of a little thing that looked almost like a gameboard of some kind.

"Professor Yen Sid?" She spoke up, making the wizard look at her with his full gray beard swaying with him. His blue robes seemed a lot darker in the dim candlelight that was spread around the room, and his eyes just seemed to hold eagerness and hope in them as he stared at the young mouse teen. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Mina Mouse," Yen Sid spoke with a very masculine and tough sound. It almost made Mina shiver in fear, but with hearing it all through her freshmen year there, she had gotten used to it.

"Fought with my parents," she began with a sigh. "Needed to walk it off."

"If you don't mind me asking…what about?" The old wizard asked as he saw Mina's necklace of the white metal painter's pallet charm on a silver chain around her neck.

"About Wasteland…and this guy named Oswald? My father wouldn't even tell me who he was when I asked him! He's hiding something, Professor!" Mina exclaimed, making Yen Sid grin a little as he looked back at the board before him. "Do you know who he is?"

"I do, as a matter of fact," he began as he fixed one last thing on the board and tapped it with his wand, only to have it spark with nothing changing, which resulted in Yen Sid grunting in frustration. "He's the caretaker of Wasteland…a forgotten toon."

"He doesn't sound like a forgotten toon if we all know of him," Mina stated as she walked up to the board, seeing the replica of Cinderella's castle in the center of it. "Why do you have a board of Disney?"

"This isn't Disney, dear child," Yen Sid began, but as he went to finish, the castle started to glow, making Mina cover her eyes out of the instinct of the bright light, without knowing that her necklace had started to glow too.

"That's never happened before!" Yen Sid exclaimed before the light died down after a few minutes and he sighed with relief. "Alright. Anyway, as I was saying, this is…" he went to continue what he was saying when he turned towards Mina, only to see that she wasn't there now. "Mina?" He called as he looked around before his gaze landed on the board, making his breath hitch in his throat. "Oh no."


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald was working on Mean Street North, trying to fix one of the projectors. Gremlin Jamface had mentioned the projector heading to Dark Beauty Castle had gone down out of nowhere and had tried to fix it himself but found it hard. He would have asked Gremlin Prescott for help, but with him missing from his cage at Town Hall and with no one able to find him anywhere, he asked Oswald who just so happened to be right there when he needed it.

"And," Oswald started before clicking something in place, which made the projector roar back on. "There we go! Good as new!"

"Oh, thank you, mes ami!" Jamface said with his French accent. "You are a lifesaver."

"Just doing my job!" Oswald said as Gremlin Gus appeared beside him, making Jamface and the rabbit look over at him with curiosity. "Hey, Gus, what's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just reporting to you, Oswald, that something odd just landed in Dark Beauty Castle," Gus said with his British accent. "My gut is telling me that Mickey has returned."

"Mickey? But there's no reason for him to come back!" Oswald exclaimed. "Wasteland is fine! Why would he…?"

"Unless he came to visit, I don't know," interrupted Gus as he floated over to the projector. "I still think we should go greet him though."

"I agree with that one. See ya around, Jamface!" Oswald exclaimed before hopping through the projector screen towards Dark Beauty Castle with Gus disappearing from the area.

* * *

Mickey paced back and forth in the living room, as he could smell the food Minnie was making, as well as thinking about how to explain everything to his sweet daughter, Mina Mouse. It had been over half an hour now and she still wasn't home. He was starting to get a bit worried when the landline phone he owned started ringing, making him quickly rush to it and answer it.

"Hello?! Mina?!" He exclaimed a little too eagerly, which resulted in a sweet laugh entering his ears. But it wasn't Mina's.

"No, Mr. Mouse, it's Gema," the girl spoke up. "I was wondering if Mina was there. I need to ask her about our homework."

"Unfortunately, she's not here, Gema," Mickey responded his eager melting into a pool of worry again. "We fought and she left the house. We haven't seen her since."

"Uh oh," Gema stated. "She must be heated up then."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Mickey groaned as he plopped into his red armchair.

"I'm sure she'll come home soon," said the hedgehog friend as Mickey could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll just try her cell phone. Hold on." There was a silence for a while before Gema's voice rose back up with the dialing of Mina's number.

"How are you…?"

"You need to get into the 21st century, Mr. Mouse," Gema said with a giggle before hearing something odd with Mina's number.

"We're sorry. But the number you have reached is not available."

"That's odd," Gema exclaimed before hanging up on her friend's number. "Is her number disconnected?"

"No. Max Goof called her earlier on her cell phone," Mickey asked, his worry rising. "Why?"

"It says her phone is," now the famous mouse could hear the same worry in Gema's voice on the other end of the phone. "Something's not right."

* * *

Oswald landed on his feet in Dark Beauty Castle as he pulled out his remote just in case he ended up needing it for some reason. He walked along the halls until he found the Mad Doctor's old lab at the bottom of the castle.

"Wow," Oswald began as he looked around while Gus appeared beside him again. "Haven't been here in a long time."

"Likewise," Gus stated before they heard a gurgling sound, making them look over at the entrance to see a little Spatter walking around, with his yellow eyes in deep thought and the little blue Mickey symbols floating above his head.

Oswald smiled before walking further down the stairs, stopping at the bottom when he noticed someone lying on the floor by the slab of a table. Her black shoulder-length hair was over her face as her yellow tank top already looked to be full of dust.

"That's not Mickey!" Oswald yelled as he ran over to the young girl, kneeling beside her. Gus quickly followed him by flying over and watched as the lucky rabbit moved her hair out of her face, seeing her peaceful sleeping face.

"Who is this?" Gus asked as he floated down some and started looking over her arm for wounds. He felt for a pulse in her neck with his fingers, and thankfully he felt one. But when looked up at Oswald, he saw what only looked to be surprised. "Oswald, what's wrong?"

Oswald looked at Gus for just a moment before looking back at the female mouse before him. "I…I know this mouse. Or at least, heard of her."

"Who is she?"

"I just can't believe it," Oswald was racking his brain for a reason she'd land in Wasteland like this.

"Oswald, who is this?!" Gus was starting to get a little annoyed at his friend's beautiful mind crap.

"You said your gut was telling you it was Mickey who fell?" Oswald said, making Gus nod in response. "Well, it wasn't technically wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"This is Mickey's daughter!" Oswald yelled as he lifted her some by placing a hand on her back. "He told me during a mirror call 16 years ago that Minnie and he had a daughter."

"Oh, wow. I didn't see it before, but now I do," Gus began as he looked over at her peaceful face. "She looks like her mother."

"She does," Oswald said before picking her up with his other arm under her knees. "Come on. Let's get her somewhere safer than here." With that, Oswald walked out of the Mad Doctor's old lab and to the projector leading back to Mean Street.

* * *

Mickey sat in his room, staring at the mirror with a worried gaze, before looking at a photo of Mina at 10, hanging on his wall. He grinned towards it with sorrow before leaning his elbows on his knees and his hands on his head.

"I should have explained to her sooner," he told himself. "Then maybe this would have been avoided." A tear fell down his cheek before he heard a ripple in the mirror, making him perk up as he saw a smirking rabbit looking back at him. "Oswald!"

"Hey, Mick!" Oswald said as Mickey raced up to the mantle and climbed up it, staring at his brother. "It's been a while."

"It has," Mickey said, still with a quiver in his voice. Oswald caught it and his smirk faded into a grin.

"You can stop worrying, bro," he said, making Mickey look at him confused. "She fell into Wasteland."

At the mention of this, Mickey's eyes widen in even more worry. "Mina?! Is she okay?!"

"She's fine, Mick!" Oswald said with a slight chuckle. "She's just out of it right now. She's lucky that I found her when I did."

"Must run in the family," Mickey retorted, making the lucky rabbit chuckle. "Where did you find her?!"

"The old lab in Dark Beauty Castle," the rabbit answered. "The one you were in with your first visit."

"Oh, my…how did she fall in there?!"

"Beats me."

"Oswald!" Ortensia's sweet voice spoke up, making Oswald look behind him to see his lovely cat wife standing in the doorway to their room. "She's waking up!"

"She is?! I thought she'd be out a bit longer than this!" Oswald exclaimed before looking over at Mickey. "Come on, Mick!"

"I-I can't remember?" Mickey said with worry etching his being. "Plus, I don't have the Brush right now."

"Mickey," Minnie spoke up, making him turn around to see his wife by the door to their room before finding himself catching something in his hands, seeing that it's the Brush. "Go protect our little girl."

Mickey grinned at her before hopping down from the mantle and rushing over to her, kissing her real quick. "I'll be back soon. We both will." And with that, he kissed her one more time before rushing back to the mirror and hopped up onto the mantle. "There's just one problem, Ozzie…I can't…"

"Just try, you silly mouse!" Oswald yelled in annoyance, making Ortensia giggle before Mickey saw her leave the room. "Come on! Don't you want to help Mina?!"

Mickey took a deep breath before touching the mirror, seeing it ripple under his touch. He stared for a moment before pushing his hand through, and then his whole body before he was completely gone from the Cartoon World.

The mirror went dead after that, showing the reflection of the room again. "Be careful, Mickey. Protect Mina."

* * *

Mina stirred in the bed as she finally woke up and looked around. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she looked over out the window, seeing a place that looked almost like Toon Town, but with seeing a sign that said 'Welcome to OsTown' in her line of sight, kind of made her think twice.

She started to sit up and turned her head, only to squeal with surprise and fear, which made the young white rabbit she saw do the same. Her little red eyes stared at the blue ones of Mina's, trying to convey to her that she wasn't an enemy or anything. She even went to say something, when Ortensia ran in and sighed with relief.

"Wynter, don't scare our guest!" Ortensia reprimanded.

"I didn't mean to!" The white rabbit, Wynter, exclaimed as Ortensia walked up to Mina and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I-I'm fine," Mina stuttered as she looked at the young cat. "Who-who are you? And where am I?"

"You're…"

"Ortensia," another voice said, making her look over to see Oswald standing in the doorway, with a grin on his face. "You should let him explain." Just like that, Mickey ran in with the brush being held by his tail behind his back as he looked over at Mina.

"Dad!" Mina yelled as she hopped off the bed and ran up to him, hugging him immediately, him hugging her back too.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay," he said as he pulled away and looked at her face. "You are okay, right?"

"I'm fine. But where am I? How'd you get here? What's going…?!"

"Mina, relax," Mickey said as he took her hands. "I'll explain everything. But you might want to sit down."

Mina nodded as she sat down in a comfy chair in the room, with Mickey sitting on the bed across from her, letting the brush lay behind him.

"Can I go then? I already know all this," Wynter asked, which made Oswald look at her with a look that said his answer. She sighed in defeat after that and made herself comfortable.

"Now, Mina, first things first, this is Ortensia," Mickey said, gesturing to the cat beside him, who waved gently to her. "And this…" Oswald walked in further and placed a hand on the back of the chair Mina was sitting on. "…this is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit."

"Nice to finally meet you, Mina," Oswald said with a smile, making the young mouse teen look at him for a moment and then at Ortensia, before looking back at her father.

"So he's Oswald? Why was he such a big secret?!" Mina exclaimed with a tint of anger still in her voice.

"You never told her?!" Oswald asked surprised.

"I was waiting for the right time, Ozzie!" Mickey yelled back.

"Well now's the time!" Mina yelled making the four toons (this including Wynter) look at her, seeing the anger and hurt in her eyes. "Now spill!"

Mickey sighed as he looked into his daughter's eyes once more. "Okay," he started with his first visit to Wasteland. How he destroyed the Phantom Blot and saved the placed for forgotten toons, as well as made some new friends on his journey there. Then he went on with his second visit, telling her everything about it and how in the end, the Mad Doctor decided to be on the side of good instead of evil, with the help of Oswald by his side.

He then started explaining who Oswald and Ortensia were to her. "Who are they?" She asked, her anger melting even more now that she knew the story.

"They're your aunt and uncle," Mickey answered, which made Mina's eyes widen before looking at them, who were now standing next to each other, with smiles on their faces. "My dad, your grandpa, created Oswald before he created me. That one is a story for another time though," Mickey grinned towards his daughter as he took her hand. "I know this is a lot to take it, dear, but I need…"

"I'm fine," Mina said as she looked over at her dad, a smile spreading onto her face. Mickey smiled right back at her before a roar entered the air, making Oswald's ears perk up on alert. He ran to the window and looked out it, seeing a dark, inky cloud hovering over Mickey-Junk Mountain.

"Uh oh," he began as Mina ran over to the window as well, standing next to Oswald as she saw the same thing.

"What's that?!" She yelled with surprise, her blue eyes widening as Mickey followed her actions.

"Oswald?" Mickey began as he grabbed the Brush from behind him.

"I don't see how he awakened!" Oswald yelled as Mina backed up some.

"Who woke up?!"

"Dad?" Wynter spoke up towards Oswald finally, sounding a bit scared herself. The lucky rabbit looked over at his niece and (one) of his youngest daughters (who was also 16) with fear in his own eyes. He then looked over at Mickey, seeing him ready for a fight as he pulled out his remote.

"The Phantom Blot's returned."


End file.
